Same Old World
by Siverbird-FF
Summary: Steven finds a lost map which takes him to a different dimension. A dimension that his mom is alive and who is also the Queen of homeworld. Her protectors are Pearl, Garnet, and a very buff Amethyst. He then finds himself running from the law, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Same Old World**

 **Summey: Steven finds a lost map which takes him to a different dimension. A dimension that his mom is alive and who is also the Queen of homeworld. Her protectors are Pearl, Garnet, and a very buff Amethyst. He then finds himself running from the law, and himself.**

 **Me: I don't own Steven Universe, just this idea i have and my OC's.**

Peridot releases my arm from her grip and steps back as the bigger gem examines me herself. Jasper's eyes fell from my face too my gem where her eyes got wide. If my heart could beat faster, it would be at a hundred beats per second when Jasper grabs my face with her hand.

"Tell me the truth, Steven. How did you arrive without using the warp pad which is illegal in this part?" She asks almost threatenly but not as harsh as before.

At first I did not respond to her question, but then I realized that this was a whole different world. I am not from the Earth, therefore I am a fellow warrior with Jasper. Which is weird considering what her other counterpart at home did to Lapis.

"Steven." Lapis kneeled down to my hight, putting a hand on my shoulder, with a soft smile. "How did you get here?" She asks politely.

"From this map, I found it on the beach one day and my gem reacted by glowing. Pearl yelled at me to put it down, but I couldn't. It was stuck to my hand, well not stuck, my gem was trying to tell me something. It was almost like my gem wanted to go somewhere. Then I woke inside here." I ended my story, the short version as my friends call it, and stayed quiet as Jasper loosens her grip on my face.

"You know one of the Royal Guards? Queen Rose's Pearl?" Peridot asks for Jasper who was short on words to say.

"Wait what? No, I'm not from this-" I tried but Jasper grabs my arm and holds me up despite Lapis commands to let me go.

"You're lying!" Jasper accused, spitting on me by accident.

"No! If you just let me finish…"

"Hell no! Not gonna happen in the name of-"

"Jasper! Release him!" Lapis shouted, threatening to lay a water hand on her, soaking her if she will. Jasper growls and lets go of me. I was able to land on my feet but I held onto my arm in pain.

"Continue if you will, lyer!" Jasper spat walking across the room to the couch.

I started talking to Lapis and Peridot about where I came from. I came from a parallel universe or another dimension similar to theirs but they have different personalities with their counterparts. Lapis asks how her counterpart was, I told her the truth, about how she doesn't want any help from anyone. Lapis told me if she ever met her counterpart, she would tell her that she can't always do stuff her way, she has to learn to accept help in her life. Peridot wanted to know who she was like, I told her that she was like her but her counterpart doesn't have her screen to back her up. Peridot laughs and says that you don't need limbenchancers to function.

"So, you were taken against your will, by a unknown source which sent your gem reactions from the map? Thats weird." Lapis says putting a finger to her chin.

"That pretty much what happened. I'm sure my Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst are worried sick about me! Do you know how to reverse back?" I ask looking at Peridot who thinks for a moment and nods.

"Give me a couple days and you will be home in no time!" Peridot said as I laughs.

"Not without my permission!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper!" Lapis glares at her friend, which Jasper rolls her eyes with a huff. "This is Steven we're talking about."

"Oh, the same Steven that was once our friend?" Jasper yells accusingly pointing at Steven.

"Jasper!" Peridot screeches.

"THE STEVEN THAT IS PRINCE OF HOMEWORLD WITH HIS MOTHER!"

"Thats enough!" Lapis screamed at Jasper who was wide eyed and open mouthed. "Steven is not from _here_! He is _not_ from here."

This is getting weird. They are talking about me, yet they are talking about my counterpart. So in this dimension, I am the Prince of Homeworld. That doesn't make any sense. In this world, Jasper sounds alot like Pearl. Well, now I'm homesick! I miss my family, but also want to know what's happening over here. They said that I am the prince, so where is my counterpart? Where's Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Connie, and Dad? What happened to this place?

Who _am_ I?

 **Crystal Gems in First Dimension**

How long is too long? Pearl thought that Steven was gone for only five minutes? She was wrong, Garnet told her it was three hours since Steven announced that he was going walking with Connie. An hour later, Connie rushed in the house and told them that she couldn't find Steven anywhere.

"So he just disappears out of sight? Without a trace of existence?" Amethyst asks raising an eyebrow at Pearl.

"Yes, at least we think it's so. We need to see if Homeworld is involved? That's gonna be hard when their tech is more advance than us." Pearl said and then looks over at Garnet who took off her glasses.

"Call Connie, I think she can help us too. I have to see if Peridot can build us some sort of device that can track Steven." She says before getting up from where she sat, and started walking down the hall towards the warp pad. From Pearls view, she could see tears running down Garnets's face.

"We are coming Steven." She said with Amethyst in earshot. The purple gem tries to keep tears in but ran into the taller gems arms where they stayed until Garnet and Peridot arrived.


	2. The Room

"You are gonna report him to Rose Quartz." Lapis shouted angrily at Jasper who sat on the couch glaring daggers at her. She was losing her battle with Jasper, I knew that part, but why is she gonna report to my mom?

"Yes, I got my reasons; One, he is an outsider from another dimension. Two, he committed a crime Lapis! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" the bigger gem said calmly.

I look from Lapis to Jasper who gave me a raise eyebrow. I was confused from her statement with the committing a crime stuff. What crime did I commit that she needs to report to my mom that is so important?

"Lapis what is she talking about when she said a crime? What crime?" I had to ask otherwise I would be reported without knowing what crime I did.

"You came from a illegal warp pad, Steven. You also went through our gates without proper ID. You're a _**criminal**_ boy." Peridot reflects on her touch pad which she now put down on a table.

Lapis turns to the tablet and takes it before Jasper did. She murmurs to herself and threw the tablet down on the floor. I flinched, remembering when Garnet got mad at Pearl for making her fuse with her. It wasn't fun when Garnet looked at me with sadness, anger, and frustration in her three eyes. It broke my heart.

Jasper gets up without a word and picks up the tablet in silence. I waited for her to tell me to do something, but she never did. She just looks at Lapis and mumbles an apology to her, and leaves with not another word.

Silence fills the room now, except my beating heart which beats faster and faster each passing second. If it beats any faster, I swear it will pop in millions of bloody pieces. Peridot helped Connie study once, it was amusing watching her get wide eyed at how Connie knew how to bisect a rabbit for Pearl. A gem shard was stuck in the rabbit's throat and Connie knew how to get it out with the tools and skills used by her mother who passed it down to her. The rabbit was fine and Connie kept it as a pet then. Okay, enough! Its making me homesicker.

"We will report it tomorrow afternoon. No later than that! Get rest everyone!" Lapis says and walks off leaving me and Peridot alone.

Peridot looks down at me and smiles awkwardly. She was never the one to smile back home. She is just like my Peridot. A lot like her.

"So, let me show you the bedroom you will stay in. Come on." She says and walks the way that Jasper went.

I followed her down the hall and went inside a room where my mouth fell to the floor. A grey bed was in the corner beside a display case of any weapons you could think of. The walls were bright orange and had designs of stripes around it. The ceiling was blank white. Peridot pulled out a tiny tablet from her pouch around her waist and taps a few times on the screen. A tiny door came out of nowhere next to the display case and out came a robotic armory machine display case of its own, on wheels! It had two bright yellow eyes and hands that pulls out chunks of steel and makes armor plates from it in front of me. Peridot taps a few more things on her tablet, which sends the robot back inside the secret room.

"Wow. Cool room." I complimented her and walk to the bed, feeling ready to pass out at any moment.

"I appreciate the compliment, Steven. If you need me, press the communicator next to the light switch on you left. Night!" Peridot says hurriedly and nervously twiddled her thumbs. "Uhh bye."

Thats strange, which are all Peridots like that? Peridot is like that at home when she sees the burning room. It must be a Peridot thing?


	3. Lets go Part 1

**Hey guys! Its me! Just giving a shout out to the followers and reviewers of this story! Your awesome! I love you guys.**

 **This chapter is short, but next chapter will be longer.**

 **PS: If you guys can review with tips on writing fight scenes that will be awesome, or better yet message me! Thanks!**

Garnet did not understand what Peridot was saying. She never took the little green one so seriously. Peridot was never one for serious missions.

"You're asking me to build a device that shows the location of Steven? What if he is dead?" Peridot asks regretting the last part when Amethyst glares at her.

"Peridot, Steven is _not_ dead, if he was, I would have seen it already." Garnet hissed at her and slaps her cheek.

"Okay, okay, I will start building the device. It will take a-"

"Few hours?" Pearl asks.

"No, a few-"

"Minutes?" Amethyst asks hopeful. Peridot huffs and shakes her head.

"A few days!" She yells.

Garnet covered Pearls mouth before she could say anything. Amethyst screeches and throws a chair at the wall.

"Take all the time you need." She says softly as she takes the other two gems to the other room.

 **Meanwhile with Peridot**

"Hey, dork." Jasper shouted across the hall when Peridot came out of the room. "When did the General say she'll be here?"

Peridot sighs, she doesn't like it when Jasper calls her "dork" or "Peri-snot." she hates it. She just mutters a word and turns towards Jasper.

"They will be here in about three hours. That's when she called me, so in about-."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! CRASH!_

"They never let me finish my sentences." mumbles Peridot annoyed and a bit scared at the intruding soldiers, a Amethyst, and Ruby.

"Where is the law breaker you told us about!" The Ruby shouted looking up at Jasper.

"He is in there. He is just a boy." Jasper said softly bowing at the Royal Guards who came close to her.

Ruby came up to her and Jasper stayed bowing her head respectively and eyes her. She then heard a loud noise coming from the room that Peridot took Steven in. She turns to the Amethyst and she goes towards the room.

"If you're lying to us, Jasper. Then I have no choice but to crush you." Jasper mumbles something under her breath and Ruby puts her hand on her gem. Jasper stayed very still, and Ruby summoned her flames and the bigger gem whimpered. "Tell me what it is you said? One lie, and your crushed."

While the small Ruby and the tall Jasper were talking, Peridot went after the Amethyst, who was investigating the door and then brought out her whip. With one slice, she was able to break the door down. She turned her head to Peridot and nodded, silently telling her to come with her. Peridot, with sweat dripping down her neck and arms, followed her into the already dusty room.

"Peridot!" Lapis screams surprise as she had Steven in her arms. "Peridot?! Don't let her get him!" She yells as the Amethyst charges her with her whips raised high above her.


	4. Not my Gems

**_This is awesome! Thanks for the faves and follows guys! Love you!_**

 ** _Last time on Same Old World_**

 ** _"Peridot!" Lapis screams surprise as she had Steven in her arms. "Peridot?! Don't let her get him!" She yells as the Amethyst charges her with her whips raised high above her._**

I was awake when Amethyst appeared. No, this wasn't the Amethyst I know. She is small and a jokester. This Amethyst is huge and mean. Anyways, she slams into Lapis, causing her to drop me on the floor.

I groan in pain as I got up to see Lapis running for me. The Amethyst looks at me once and her eyes widen with shock. She then mutters something under her breath and gets up. Moving towards me took only a second, but suddenly was in my face. Amethyst took my arm and talked in her communicator on her wrist. I don't remember what happened next, but there was smoke everywhere.

 _Where is she taking me?_

"What were you thinking about talking to those poor people, Steven? Your mother will be mad." Amethyst says and pushed me down on the ground where she told the other soldiers what happened. They had masks on to protect their eyes, from what?

"My mom is alive?" I ask out loud.

"Yeah, survived the war, gave birth to you and killed your dad. Pearl is your teacher. Which means you are in big trouble with her!" Amethyst turns towards me and takes my arm and leads me towards a ship.

"Wow."

"You see this everyday? Why are you saying that!"

"I am not your Steven!" I told her and her eyes went wide. Her face then turned to hatred. She then tackles me to the ground.

"You're a spy! Sent by the rebels!" Amethyst hisses and wraps me up with her whips. She takes me to a cell and throws me in there. "Don't say anything."

"Amethyst! Why did you call me?" A voice similar to Pearl's said coldly.

"T-the Steven I-i-i-i found is a different S-Steven." Amethyst says softly and a smack was heard from the other side of the cell.

"Pearl! Cut it out! Amethyst go back to your post!" Garnets voice comes into view, and I started to tear up a bit. I miss all of them. "Pearl move the prisoner to the execution chamber." Garnet said.

"Yes, Garnet." Pearl's voice rang in the empty hall and footsteps followed by metal was heard.

I then I saw her. Not my Pearl I keep saying to myself, definitely not my Pearl. She was looking at me with no emotion on her face. Her eyes were really downcasted and evil like.

"Get up!" She commands but I was too in gulped in fear to listen to her. Pearl stares at me in the eyes and growled at me. She then grabs me and I let out a squeak. "Amethyst was right. You are a clone!"

"Wha?" I gulp out and then blacked out due to fear.

 **Back in the First Dimension**

"Please Peridot!"

"No."

"What. Why?"

"You always wreck my things! Don't touch that!" Peridot shouted annoyed as Amethyst bumps a bottle of chemicals. It spills across the floor and makes a stain on the carpet. "Great! Now look what you did."

"What did I do?" Amethyst smirks when seeing Peridots face.

"YOU SPILLED ACID ON THE CARPET!" Pearl screams in agony as she pulls her hair out.

"I did not! It was Amethyst! She bumped it." Peridot shouted pointing at Amethyst who was giving her a smirk.

"Amethyst you're better than this," Garnet says fixing her glasses and looking at the green gem. "Do you have the machine done yet?"

Peridot nods and points at the silver box with a rose quartz symbol on top. The sides were with all kinds of symbols of gems and glowed pink light every passing minute. Pearl picks it up carefully and examines it.

"How does it work?" She asks giving it to Garnet to look at it.

"It is a teleportation device. It will take us all over the world, galaxy, other dimensions, you name it. The glowing pink light is Steven. If that light stops glowing…" Peridot stops talking. She doesn't want to say that Steven could be dead or close to dead. "Either way, we will know if he is weak or strong by the glowing of his gem. If it flashes brightly then he is strong, but if it dims-"

"Then he is weak." Garnet finishes softly and nodding to Peridot.

Peridot nods and then takes out her own device this one similar to the one Garnet held. "This one will be the one I'm using incase of an emergency. You will probably be calling me constantly but I am going to look for Connie and others to help if needed."

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl looks at each other nodding. They were going to find Steven, but it will probably get heated once they start dealing with their unknown enemy. Peridot receives a goodbye punch to the shoulder from Amethyst before light was seen coming from the box. Then they were gone.

"We should have taken Lion with us." Amethyst grumbles as they appeared in a large feild full of gem shards and lost weapons. "Where are we Garnet?"

Garnet looks around while covering her mouth. Pearl turns on her gem light and sees a gem being pushed by two guards with swords. "Hey those gems are going to break that gem," she whispers and pulls out her spear. Garnet puts an arm on Pearls shoulder and shakes her head. "but Garnet?"

"They are going to see us if we don't keep moving. We need time to figure out this dimension." the tall gem said quietly and starts walking silently across the old broken road.

Their outfits were nothing compared to this dimensions outfits and attitudes. The gems who were all living here were wearing robotic enhancers. Gems were ordered by soldiers to get on and off. They had the exact same hair styles according to their type of gems. Pearls hair were spiked up and Amethyst's hair was messy. The air was polluted with filthy smells and fire. Birds or animals weren't seen for miles, just unit after unit of soldiers coming back from training or a mission in humvees or ships.

It was hard. Seeing how gems were taken into ships. It was hard for Garnet to understand. For Pearl to understand and see gems that they fought with were going to be broken. It was harder for Amethyst. She never had witnessed the war but she had seen how it made Pearl, Garnet and even Rose who they were today. They were more protective and stronger than ever. In this dimension, war was lost by them.

"This use to be Beach City, but now its-" Pearl started.

"A gem colony." Amethyst and Garnet finishes at the same time.

"What did they do to our Earth?" Pearl asks looking around.


	5. Meeting Alternate Steven

_**Who thought last chapter was great? This chapter is full of action! Guess the reference in the comments. Love you guys. -Tiger**_

"Peridot!" Lapis shouted from under the concrete when she decided to get up from hiding. Her form was the most grossem form she ever seen herself turn into. She lays her hand on a green chip on the ground and sobs. "no no no no no! PERIDOT!"

"Lapis?" Jasper's voice was heard over her and she lays a hand on the blue gems shoulder. "They took her to the graveyard to execute her. I'm sorry."

Lapis started to sob harder and her breaths became heavier. "You're not sorry! You let them take him!" She yells furiously at her "friend" and takes off down the street where a soldier was walking into a ship. "You ARE NOTHING BUT A JERK!" She screams over her shoulder as she continues running.

"I am going to get him back." Jasper whispers before following her.

 **With the gems**

"This is not our Beach City. This is the second dimensions Beach City." Garnet reminds Pearl as they hid from a unit of soldiers walking down the street. When they past them Garnet continues. "We have to get Steven and leave before we change something."

Amethyst huffs and kicks a rock on the gravel road. "We are not changing the future if we _did_ do something. Right Pearl?" She says as she looks up at Pearl.

Pearl nods and takes out her spear. She started to trace a map in the ground with it. "Its nothing like last time. Remember older Steven? We couldn't help save him in the past, but he then saved us in the present when our Steven got injured."

"Your right. But I feel like this isn't going to come out the way we hope for. I fear that we don't have much time to look for Steven." Garnet says taking off her glasses and summoning her gauntlets. "Let's not give the people reading our story any bright ideas? C'mon team!"

"Garnet are you sure about this? What will we do if we see ourselves?" Pearl ask softly while keeping her voice down when soldiers came running by.

"Easy! We smash them." Amethyst says and grins summoning her whip. Garnet glares at her.

"It's not that easy Amethyst. We don't know if they are more advanced or not? We don't know the enemy like Rose did."

"Like Rose did what?" A gruff tiny voice ask in the shadows.

"Put your weapons away!" a angry voice commanded more closer now.

"Who are you?! Show yourselves!" Garnet orders getting in a fighting stance.

"Hey you are not asking the questions here!" The tiny voice yells back.

Pearl's and the others eyes widen as they recognised the voice. It felt like eternity without hearing his voice. They gasps as he emerges with a group of soldiers behind him and on both sides of his body. _Protecting him from us_ , Pearl thought as her head started spinning.

Alternate Steven has a pink shirt on but instead of a yellow star it had a yellow diamond. He has yellow glasses with black pants and pink boots. His black hair wasn't curly like they were used too. This Steven's hair was straight and spiky in the front. He has a communicator in his ear. The Rose quartz gem was on his stomach but had a pink diamond shape mix to it that made Garnet a little sick when looking at it. His pink cape was fluttering in the wind.

"Steven," Pearl says softly before breaking into tears. "I-It is you."

"Shut up! You are the Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst from the other dimension correct?" Steven commands with breaking his tense structure.

"Correct." Garnet said tensed as well. Behind her Amethyst was in front of Pearl with her whips drawn.

"My mother knew you were coming. She sees everything. She knows everything. That's why she sent that map for Steven. You just walked into a trap!" Steven says and nods to the soldiers who aimed their weapons at them. "You're under arrest."

"What the hell?!" Amethyst shouts before getting pinned down by three soldiers who were two times her size. "Gahh."

"Get your hands off of her!" Pearl shouted while trying to hold back tears and fights the first off and then gets tangled up with Amethysts whips.

"What are you going to do with us?" Garnet asks letting the soldier grab her.

"Don't ask me that. You should ask my mother. Rose Quartz or I should say Pink Diamond!"

The gems were taken into a ship and thrown in separate cells so they don't attempt fusion. Steven walks over to their cells and laughs at their faces. He then leaves and a soldier with peach spiky hair and dark pink armor replaced him. She stands at the center of the cells and watches them. Garnet tries to stand but the jolt of the take off was enough to make her fall on her face.

She listens to the gems in the pilot room and stays silent. The soldier kept still when the take off rocked the room and only needed to move her feet. She was straight, arms behind her neatly and weapon placed on her back. Her gem was on her forehead and her armor was very pink and polished when you see it in the light. Her visor on her helmet was up so you can see her pale face and light blue eyes. No emotion was on her face.

 _Is this Pearl in this dimension? She must be a watcher for the army instead of a fighter._ Garnet thought before the harsh landing woke her from her thoughts. The soldier stays silent and doesn't move an inch when Steven comes back in.

"Pearl, go and tell mom that I am home and that I brought home guests." Steven says calmly and the Pearl nods silently before walking down the hall to the exit door. He then looks at all three gems and grins. "You three are going to have fun meeting her! Let's not keep her waiting."

All around them gems were watching and looking at them from afar. Soldiers with shinier armor looks at them and then go back to their duties. Gems started to whisper to one another and Garnet sees a glimpse of curly hair in a window but the soldier behind her pushes her to keep her moving.

"This is going to be so cool! Mom will be so happy when I bring home friends." Steven says grinning.

Pearl, Amethyst and Garnets hearts ache at how much this boy reminds them of their Steven. It hurts them. Not emotionally but mentally too.

"Prince Steven," the Pearl comes back hurridley from the open door. "Your mother wants to see them right away! She then asks me to do your sword lessons earlier than normal. Her orders." She says and tosses him a sword.

Pearl looks at Garnet and notices she was staring at this Pearl. Her face gets red and Amethyst chuckles a little under her breath. The soldier behind her then slaps her back with the whip and the purple gem hisses in pain.

"Hey! Topaz don't do that to our guests like that! You don't want to get shattered don't you?" Steven asks slapping the soldier away. "Don't worry you will have more pain on the way." He tells Amethyst and walks away.

"This Steven is driving me nuts already. Can we form Alexandrite now?" She asks quietly enough so the soldiers won't hear.

"Soon," Garnet says softly and pats her on the head. " _Very_ soon."


	6. Escape the trials part 1

'' **are thoughts.**

"" **Dialogue.**

 **PS: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

'Steven.'

I open my eyes. Darkness consumed me, night time.

'Steven! Look outside.' A voice in my head shouted giving me a headache. I decided to listen to it and looked from the cell window.

A giant fusion was fighting its way towards me and I gasps as I recognised who it was. Malachite.

'I called Malachite to come get you so you can save your friends. Your destiny is not over Steven.' The voice said and I was confused. How did it know my name? It sounded like my mom but I wasn't sure.

"How can I be sure if this is the right choice? What will they think if I say that I have a voice in my head that told me that my destiny is not over? Do I know you? Who are you?" I whispered quietly to the voice, but it did not answer my billion questions I have.

'You will know in due time.'

Then I fell into a deep sleep as the alarms sounded in the ship.

 **With the gems**

"MOM! MOM! MOM! I found them!" Steven shouted into the throne room as Rose Quartz turns towards her son and smiles gently.

"Good job Steven." Rose says gently.

She has a white dress on, but has a diamond shape around her gem. Her skin has scars, but her face did not. Her hair was curly and a mess. Like Steven she has a pink cape around herself.

"I brought some friends to our home!" He says and grins as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl emerges from behind the doors. Six gems were holding them as Rose rises from her throne. Her expression was kept the same. "MOM WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

Amethyst breaks free from her holders and jumps in front of Steven. She transforms into Purple Puma. "That's it!"

"Amethyst no!" Garnet screams which were cut off by the sound of poofing.

"Oh shit." Amethyst's voice cracks as Steven looks at her while still holding the sword. Her poof was loud enough to make the chandelier above them sway to the right. Rose looks at her son in shock.

"Steven!" she yells and slaps him behind the head.

"Oww!" he yells and stops as soon as Garnet opens her mouth.

"Can I have my friends gem?"

"Nope! Sorry she is going to be on trial for what she did. Although she is from you guys so you are on trial too." Rose says and touches Steven's arm making him flinch.

"Take them away!" the boy shouts at the guards and follows them. "Not going to lie but when you're on trial. You only hope that you don't get shattered by the authority."

"Why's that if I may ask?" Pearl asks gently after seeing what the boy went through. He was hit by his mom. He flinched when he touched her and his voice cracked when he talked after.

"Because you asked kindly I will answer that. The authority was formed by my mother, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond. When Yellow Diamond rebelled against my mother to save Earth the only authority member that fought with her fled. Now it's just my mom and dad that made the authority whole again." Steven says quietly and walks away. "You will meet my father soon. Oh and don't tell anyone but here's your friend." He quickly tossed Amethyst's gem over to Garnet before he left them in their cell.

"Greg can't be alive? Yellow Diamond was a rebel? How is it possible!" Pearl squawks after the lights went out.

Garnet was unsure about their future after the night. What will they do? How are they going to make it out with Steven _their_ Steven?

"I don't know. I don't know Pearl." Garnet says softly before leaning against the wall in her cell. "Maybe this is the end for us. I saw a future like this once but it was with Steven."

She could hear Pearl get up from her spot and sit crossed legged beside her. At one point their breaths were even.

"Don't say that! We will get out of here and reunite with Steven! This will be like the time you fought Jasper and Steven set us free and-"

"Hey keep it down!" A child's voice shouted harshly at them. "We all have plans but we keep them to ourselves. Unlike you, Pearl."

Before Pearl could say anything, Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "Not the time. We will speak when Amethyst reforms again."

Pearl still felt the need to tell the child her thoughts but grumbles at the change of events. She, instead, holds onto Amethyst's gem and sniffs trying desperately to hold back tears.

"We'll see you soon Steven. I will make sure of it."


	7. Breakout

**Here is chapter 7! Thank you to all the people who supported this story! So grab your tissues. It's gonna be an emotional ride.**

 **Me: Just so you know this story is two weeks after the events of Gem Drill.**

 **Peridot: YOU KILLED ME!**

 **Me: Well you're not dead…**

 **Peridot: What does that suppose to mean?**

 **Me:... Enjoy!**

'Please be alright Steven.' Lapis thought as she and Jasper fuses to form Malachite. She thought that Jasper was keeping her from saving Steven but she told her that it was a huge mistake. Lapis understood her friends mistake because she often learns from her past mistakes. Now together again they formed Malachite for one mission and one mission only; to free Steven and the other captives that are being sent to death.

"Hey Lapis?" Jasper starts but stops when she looks at her. "Sorry about all of the commotion back there. This is a huge mistake that I have to fix. This may not be our Steven but this Steven has a important mission here. I don't know what it is but I feel it's important. He is important to someone else back in his dimension."

Lapis was shocked because she hasn't heard Jasper say that much since their Steven's disappearance. She walks towards Jasper and kisses her cheek.

"That was beautiful Jasper. Now let's take this diamond authority down!" she says and walks away. Jasper blushes and scratches her neck.

 **With Steven**

In Dream

"Steven," A soft voice called to me.

I opened my eyes to see pink lights all around me. I slowly got up but winced in pain from Amethyst whips that came from not listening to an order. I think my ankle is broken also.

"Steven," The voice calls me again as I found unusual strength to get up. I was confused. Who and what is this voice?

I finally got up and stood awkwardly looking for the source of voice. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at the hand on my shoulder. It was Garnets. She came into my head?

"Garnet?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Steven, please understand."

I stared at her before realizing that Pearl and Amethyst walks in with their weapons out. Tears started running down their cheeks.

"Garnet what's happening?" I ask but the question was swept away when Garnet hugs me. "Why are you crying?"

Pearls face turns into one of rage as she stares into my eyes. She takes a step forward but Amethyst holds her arm.

"Are you the real one?!" Pearl screeches out her voice breaking a bit. "Are you our Steven?"

I was taken back a bit. Pearl never sees the tears that are dripping down my face.

"I am." I said and then feels a blade go through my stomach. I scream as I see her face. "P-Pearl."

Her face darkened, her eyes changed color, her outfit turned dark. She became that Pearl I saw before.

"NOOOOO!" I scream as my body hit the ground.

I woke up as Jasper runs to my cell. She has that face that means she is sorry and that everything is fine. She picks me up and starts running the way she came from. I'm so tired from that nightmare that I had that I couldn't move. What was that...foreshadowing?

"Steven! Gosh dangit kid!" Jasper curses before putting pressure on my knee wound once we were a couple of yards away. "How do you get in these messes?"

"I don't know." I said coughing.

"Steven!" Lapis shrieks and hugs my head. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Don't you care about me? I risked my life for him and you just sat there!" Jasper snorts out.

"I was the one who wanted to form Malachite for this one mission! You think I should care for you more than Steven?"

Jasper was taken back by her question and stayed quiet. I coughed again as Jasper wraps a cloth around my leg tighter than any other time I got badly injured on a mission. Which happens often than not. That's why I decided to train harder than ever before and makeup for my past mistakes. Pearl says every time that someday I won't be saved by her or the others. I may be alone in a fight. Maybe even on a solo mission? If it takes a turn for a worst then…

I shook my head to silence those thoughts. I am not going to think about the future. Garnet says so. Wherever they are I will find them! Even if it means losing my life.

"Steven," Lapis starts, staring at me. "What are you thinking?"

Thats a good question? What am I thinking? How am I going to fight like this? My injury will make me weak and easy for my enemy to finish me. I remember I have healing powers but I don't know if it will work?

"Lapis can you unwrap the cloth around my leg? I need to try something." I said softly and she looks over at Jasper who shrugs.

"Whatever the kid is doing? Better have him try it." She whispers and I nod at Lapis showing her how determined I am. Lapis still doesn't budge.

"Please Lapis! I know this is weird but I need to get back to my family. They will be shattered before I could even try to help them! Do you understand Lapis?"

She looks away and sniffs. Lapis then turns to me and sighs.

"Your one tough gem Steven. Just be careful okay?"

"Are you kidding! I am always careful!" I lied but I wanted to reassure her that I will be fine and bring the gems back and maybe Peridot. "Now let's do this."

She cuts the cloth.

Then all hell breaks lose.

 **Do you guys hate me yet with this cliffhanger? XD**


	8. Escape the Trails Part 2

**NOT GOING TO SLEEP! NEW EPISODES ON THURSDAYS! YAHHH!**

 **PS: If you guys think that I like her abusive side you're wrong! I just like her character and want to have her redemption arc come true! So stop harassing people that rp as Jasper and GROW UP!**

 **Now what I was saying. Oh yeah this chapter is going to be short. Sooooooooo yeah enjoy!**

 **PSS: My OC has arrived!**

" _This is my home and you're all my family!"_

 _The look on the gems face was shock. Why wasn't I over there to comfort my friends._

" _I'm a crystal gem too!" That little boy yells and runs towards the blast and shields them. How does he have Rose's shield? He has her gem!_

" _You have failed!" Jasper's voice rang out in the now abandoned town and the sound of poofing was heard._

 _Jasper, you're the one. Your end will be nothing more than a celebration._

"Master, why are you standing like that?" My Pearl asks curiously. I don't blame her for asking. It was a couple of seconds till I responded.

"Just remembering my recent vacation on Earth. I fear that if I don't return then it will be doomed. All the humans will perish." I said moving towards my throne. Pearl was silent but understood. When I stole her from my leader I gave her all the needed information she needed to be mine: including fighting lessons, secrets of the universe, math skills, and power to perform better than a normal Pearl.

"What will you do Master Tezoth? Without your physical form?" Pearl asks nervously.

I laughed which made Pearl look at me confused. I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Pearl my plan is too complicated to share right now. I am afraid that my form will have to go to Rose's boy. I will enter his mind and give him my power. Then when the time is right. I will emerge to reunite with my friends in battle." I explained and Pearl nods in understanding. "Do your chores and wait for my signal if the situation becomes dark. When we meet again Pearl."

I finished my words and teleported to Earth in the second dimension. My mission is to rescue my friends and help them stop what's coming back in their dimension. It has to come to this. One wrong move and everything could end.

When I emerged on the cobbled road and crack streets. I never thought so many gems would be here. They must have been waiting? Did someone notice me as an outsider?

"THERE HE IS!" One gem shouted.

"Shatter him!" Another screams out running with their weapons out.

 _Can't I have a day that I don't have to fight?_ I thought as I jumped over their heads and moved swiftly to the back of the group. I took out my knives, leap into the air, and threw them at the unfortunate gems that went in my way. I landed on top of a building and found a dark red robe with glowing gloves. Pearl must've thought I needed them?

"This day has been tiring but I need to keep my cover hidden." I told myself as I jump off the building and onto the dark city that was once known as Beach City. Then without any gems yelling at me, I was able to walk down the street watching gems run past me. Today will be easier than tomorrow. I am sure of that.

 **With the gems**

 _Sapphire?!_

 _What Ruby?_

 _We need to find Steven! Not sit around a do nothing!_

 _Ruby you need to calm down and think what we are in right now._

 _I thought this was a dream! This a NIGHTMARE!_

Garnet stands up and wakes Pearl and Amethyst up. If they don't start coming up with a plan soon then they are going to be shattered.

"We need to make a plan." She says smoothly.

"Okay! What plan?" Amethyst asks.

"Amethyst transform into a mouse and go for the key when the guard comes. We will be making noise to give you enough time. You understand?" Garnet says and Amethyst nods while transforming into a mouse.

"Good luck Ame." Pearl says softly so no one could hear but Garnet heard it and smiled. She gives her shoulder a squeeze and runs towards the gates.

 **With Steven.**

I held my breath as I put my spit covered hand on my wound. It stings very bad. Oww. Then the pain was gone.

"Hey would you look at that! The kid did it." Jasper mutters excitedly with a grin. Lapis nods with a small smile forming on her lips.

"I heard noises." A gem shouted near us. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway towards our cell.

"Shoot they found us." Lapis hissed covering my face with her hands.

"You two go on ahead. I have some unfinished business to finish." Jasper says summoning her helmet and went towards the cells doors. I hurried after her and stop her in her tracks.

"Jasper thank you." I told her and she smirks a little and nods. She then runs towards the loud footsteps.

Lapis grabs my arm and together we speed down the halls towards the exit. How long is this hallway. It seems like we are running in a circle?

"Ugh this is not getting us anywhere! Amethyst better get us the keys before the guards wake up!" Pearls voice rings out as we slowed to a stop to rest.

"Tone it down Pearl. They will wake up with your voice." Garnet's voice hissed.

I felt numb all over. What are they doing here? Who's looking out for Beach City? Will they think I am the real Steven? It was too much for me to handle because I felt Lapis carrying me down the hallway opposite from them. I felt like throwing up also.

"Steven," Lapis sighs giving me a bag to throw up in. "you heard them didn't you? Your friends are here?" she asks throwing the bag away. I nod at her and slowly got up.

"We need to get to them. They need me." I said as I started walking down the hallway. "Come on Lapis!"

Lapis runs to catch up to me only to get incepted by two giant Amethyst's. I start to sweat nervously. I summon my shield and started throwing disks at them. They only growled and deflected the disks. I jump to avoid them and one hit Lapis.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine! Just fight and don't hold back." She says and summons a water fist to smash them. It did just that but one Amethyst got up and started charging at me.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" a all too familiar voice shouted behind us. Me and Lapis turn just in time to see Amethyst as the Purple Puma come charging in at the other Amethyst. She punches her in the gem and it made it go poof. The other Amethyst wasn't around but my Amethyst was infact standing before me.

"AMETHYST!" I scream in joy as I tackled her with a hug. She smiles with tears in her eyes and hugs me back.

"You had us worried sick little man? Come on the others are waiting." she says calmly and puts her arm over my shoulder.

"Are you guys alright? Did they hurt you?" Jasper runs covered with a gooey substance. "Oh hey Lapis! Steven! You found your friend."

I smile and nod. Amethyst was confused and fearful for my safety. She pushed me behind her.

"This is Amethyst! Amethyst this isn't like the Jasper in our dimension. She is one of the rebels." I told her the whole story and Lapis added stuff every now and again. By the time I was finished Amethyst nods in understanding.

"Okay now thats settled. We need to get to the others!" Amethyst says and runs towards her friends cell with Jasper, Lapis, and I not too far behind.

Jasper kept a close eye behind us and Amethyst continues to lead us towards the others. By the time we came to the cell they were gone. We look into the cell and noticed that it was empty. We were too late.

Tears started falling down my face as Lapis puts a hand on my shoulder. Amethyst starts getting frustrated and bangs on the cell doors.

"I shouldn't left them here! This plan was suicide!" She screeches as she brings her fists down on the wall. "This is all my fault for getting poofed in the first place!"

I look down silently as I waited for another plan to form in my head.

"Maybe we don't have to look anymore." Jasper says suddenly, surprising us all.

"Care to explain?" Amethyst asks eager to get back to the others.

"We just have to look inside the other cell. They are over there." Jasper says and points at Pearl's nose sticking out of the cell.

Amethyst turns a darker shade of purple and mumbles under her breath. I stifle a laugh and run up to the cell. But I stopped frozen in place by fear.

"Hello Steven, fancy seeing you here." 2D Steven says coldly as he twists Pearl's arms back before you hear a loud pop and a gem hitting the ground.

"Thats me!" I shouted angrily as Amethyst holds me back.

"You finally notice that!? Wow you're more stupid than I thought." He said it like it mattered. He picks up Pearls gem and holds it up to his face. "What a nice Pearl you have Steven."

"Leave her alone!" I shouted eagerly as I held back tears.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! TELL YOU WHAT! I WILL FIGHT YOU TO THE END! WINNER GETS WHAT HE WANTS BUT LOSER GETS KILLED!" Steven 2D screams angrily as a bunch of bigger gems surrounded them.

"Challenge accepted!" I shouted and Steven tosses me Pearl's gem.

 **Whoa! Cliffy got the best of me! You guys have to wait until next chapter to find out who wins.**

 **Btw the chapters aren't going to be this long. I just wanted to make a good cliffhanger so you guys suffer! XD**

 **Jasper: How rude of you!**

 **Me: It's just temporary suffering. Chill Jasp.**

 **Jasper: Fine then!**

 **Read and Review**


	9. Steven Vs Steven

**Hey look a new chapter! Wonder who came up with this great story. But guys! Its coming to the end! Next chapter should end it. You can throw rocks at me now!**

 **Thanks for all the support you guys! You rock!**

Steven nods to his gems to take the gems into a cage in the arena. Amethyst tried to reach for me but she was too far away. I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes were dried up. I sniffed as Steven turns towards me.

"You ever heard of last man standing wins? Well this is kinda like that. Observe." He says and brings his fist right into my stomach.

The punch was so power that I slammed into two rows of cells and landed into the courtroom. I got up trying to not show fear to my opponent. That's what Pearl trained me the day before I arrived here. Steven walks into the room from the big hole I made when he punched me.

"Get up! Your suppose to be me! You are not me but a weak little boy." Steven from this dimension says walking towards me.

"I- I'm not weak. I'm strong!" I shouted at him but he laughs. He summons a shield from his gem and throws it towards me. I was ready for it as I deflected it with my sword. It was enough to make evil me clueless.

"That was pure luck!" He spat at me but I felt a presence near me. I look up to find a seven foot man with a hoodie and sweatpants hovering over me. His gloved hands were glowing green and red as he clapped them together. The force of the clap sent the evil Steven rolling a mile away.

"W-Who are you?" I ask as he puts me on his shoulder.

"My name is Tezoth Steven! I am the creator of the Diamonds and father of gems. Now I must assist you. I will be in your mind until the time is right to regain my physical form and rise up again. You can only see me because you are half gem. This Steven though, won't be able to see me. Now to retreat in your body!" Tezoth says as his form turns into glowing colors and go into my body.

It was just enough time for the other Steven to get back up. He looks around as he growls at me. Normally this was suppose to be easy but with Tezoth in my head. It just got weird and freaky. What if I burn myself out with how much power and energy he gave me?

"You have demonic powers now? What is this? This is not a fair fight!" He yells as he charges again. I side step and punched him in the sensitive parts of his back. His screams were enough to send in a bunch of gems.

"My wimpy son is picking fights again! Thats dumb of him." A man's cold voice stopped the gems who were watching. He made way for himself and looks at his son and then turns towards me. "You are not suppose to fight royalty. Its breaking the law. What is this nonsense anyways?"

I couldn't answer at first. It was shocking to see dad here. I felt tears threatening to come out. Why are we fighting? I want to go home but I don't want to end up dead because of it. We are fighting to the death and for what? If I win we get to go home but this can also be a lie. What if they are saying things they think will work? Nothing like this will work out.

Before I could give him an answer, Steven runs at me and slams me down on the ground.

"What are you doing! We are suppose to fight to the end! My dad is just a illusion so mom doesn't know he's dead!" Steven struggles to say as he punches my face till I feel my teeth falling out.

"STEVEN!" Pearl's voice screams my name as I kick him off me.

I struggled to get up but felt a surge of energy soar through my body. _Go for it, Steven! Use Ice Arrow! It will freeze them all._ Tazoth said in my mind as I got to my knees and puts my hands out to blast ice cold water at Steven. Dousing him until he was frozen solid.

"STEVEN DON'T GIVE UP!" Greg screams as he punches the ice making it shatter. "YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" He spat at him and kicks his side.

"D-d-don't hurt h-h-h-him." I struggle to say as I tried to get up from that energy draining attack. I felt the presence of another gem beside me and saw Pearl. She stood over me and brought her spear down in front of me.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" She says and charges at Greg as other Steven fell on his face. But Steven wasn't going to let some Pearl come between him and his family. He did the only thing that Pearl never knew this Steven had. Steven slams Pearl down and then summoned her spear. He was aiming for her gem!

My eyes were widen as I quickly got up and ran to stop them. I couldn't see because of frustrated tears on my face. I screamed and did what I had to do.

"Get away from my Pearl!" I yell clearly frustrated and angry at me.

 _Steven! Do the special attack I showed you during training last week, Tezoth says in my head._

 _You never showed me a special attack!_ I argued in my mind as I tackled Steven.

I then gasp as I saw a shiny metal close to me. I could see Steven smiling and shedding tears as he punches me off of him. _Steven do Mega Flame now!_

I raised my head to look at Steven and threw a bunch of fireballs at him and then threw the bigger ones at the other gems. They poofed and so did the Steven. I was breathing hard as Pearl runs over to me.

"Steven," She says picking me up and putting pressure on the wound. "Steven stay with me! You're gonna be alright! Garnet! Amethyst!"

"S-Sorry for not showing you the map Pearl." I told her as she holds my hand.

"It's fine Steven! No need to apologies!" Pearl says as tears run down her face.

Garnet and Amethyst run down the hall to meet with Pearl and I. Pearl was carrying me as I hold her hand on my wound. I could see their shock faces as they started to talk to me. I can't hear them.

 _Steven you can't lose! Keep your eyes open!_

I felt darkness surround me and then finally with a smile. I went into the dark.

"Nonononononono Steven!" Amethyst yells lightly pats my hand trying to wake me.

"He is unconscious! We have to find a hospital! Come on!" Pearl yells.

"Let's just find Lapis and Jasper!" Garnet says taking me in her arms. "Hang in there Steven." She whispers in my ear.


	10. Epilogue

_If your evil and on the rise..._

"Steven," A small, woman like voice calls me. "It's time to get up."

 _You can count on the four of us taking you down…_

I open my eyes as the women helps me up. She has pink curly hair and the beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I seen her before…mom?

"Hello Sweetie." Rose Quartz says and hugs me.

 _Cause we're good and evil never beats us…_

"How are you here? Where are the gems? Where am I?" I ask her getting anxious and started to get sad. Rose breaks the hug and looks to stare at me. Tears were running down her face.

"Steven you're in your gem." She says softly as I look my mother in the eyes. "The gems are waiting. You need to go to them."

 _We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas…_

I stayed silent as my mom waited for my response. I was in my gem! Pearl said it wasn't possible. This has to be a dream of some sort? My mom was here! I can't leave her. Are the gems waiting for me?

"If it means waiting for you until I return then I'll go." I started but white lights started surrounding us. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Steven. You grew up with the gems. Now promise me to not get poofed again until you're grown" Rose says taking my face in her hands. I held on to her hands and nods.

"I will mom. See you soon." I whisper trying to hold my shaking breath.

Rose smiles and kisses me on my head. Lights engulfed me and then I heard voices.

Pearl had me in her lap as Garnet and Amethyst tries to wake me with tears running down. I open my eyes.

 _We are the crystal gems…_

"Steven!" Pearl says surprise.

"Welcome back dude!" Amethyst says patting my head.

"You had us worried, Steven." Garnet whispers taking off her shades and wiping away tears.

 _We always save the day…_

I didn't respond but laugh at them. They were worried! I was worried about them. They always find away to find me.

"Love you guys too." I whisper to them pulling them into a hug.

 _And if you think we can… we'll always find away!_

" _Well done Steven!" Tezoth says in my head as I smile with happy tears falling._

 _That's why the people of this world… Believe in…_

 _Garnet,_

 _Amethyst,_

 _And Pearl,_

 _And Steven!_

"Thank you, Steven." A voice sounding like my mother says.

 **I am sorry about this! This is the end! *Preparing for fans carrying "Make a sequel" sign.* I'll think about it guys! Review if you want a sequel!**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
